


Harry Potter and the Trickster Rogue

by NocturnalNighthawk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Neverwinter (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalNighthawk/pseuds/NocturnalNighthawk
Summary: Phaetyn is summoned to Lord Neverember's throne room to discuss the mission that was brought with a Phoera. Can Hogwarts stand a Trickster Rogue Drow? Unbeta'd, written at 2:30 AM.





	Harry Potter and the Trickster Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if anyone will even read this, it’s such an obscure crossover. But if you do, please leave your comments and subscribe. This will be posted to my ff.net later.

Prologue: A Mission to Another World

Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the name Dolores Umbridge on the teacher roster for the upcoming year. Looking older than he felt, the headmaster turned to his faithful pet. “Fawkes, I need you to go back to Lord Neverember. I’ll need his help here.” He wrote a quick (but respectful) missive and boxed a portkey, and sent Fawkes on his way.

Phaetyn and Luggage her Frost Mimic had finally cleared the last of her fellow drow in the area when she received a letter. She stopped to read it, and paled slightly. 

Phaetyn, I have been tasked with summoning you by our Lord. Please return to Protector’s Enclave post haste, Lord Neverember isn’t one to be kept waiting.   
_Sgt. Knox

Mind reeling, she folded the letter back and put it in her pocket. Phaetyn summoned Binky, her Nightmare, and quickly mounted him. “Can you get me to the gate quickly? It’s an emergency.” She whispered in her mount’s ear. He whinnied and took off, trusting his owner to hang on and direct him. They dodged a few angry Drow who were yelling something about surface dwellers, and made it to the main camp in record time. They travelled to Protector’s Enclave, and she was on her way to Sargent Knox with Luggage travelling behind her.  
“I see you made it here as quickly as possible. I’m sorry for interrupting your quest.” He apologized, escorting his friend to the castle. “I hope you weren’t doing anything important.”  
“No, just trying to find maps and Lolth junk. However, I killed over two hundred drows, so I can be known as Drow Slayer now. Isn’t that ironic? I also reached Level 60.”  
“I’m glad to see how far you have come, you’re very different than the slight thing that came to me with rusted daggers and weak armor.” He mentioned, taking in the shiny dagger, mask, hand axe, cape, armor, tunic and pants. “Is that a new cape?” He asked, sounding amused.  
“Of course! I got it freeing a dwarf from the hold of drow. It was in the chest at the end.” She swished the cape around “I love how dramatic they make me look when I’m fighting!” They laughed together, then fell into a companionable silence as they walked up the many stairs to the castle.   
Knox nodded to Phaetyn and went back to his post when she went in. When Phaetyn reached Lord Neverember’s throne, the king nodded to his guards, allowing the rogue to kneel at his throne. “Rise, Phaetyn Lhahuil. I am personally assigning you to a quest. You are one of my best, and I have faith you will return safely.” He intoned, handing her a letter and a small package. “This was delivered by a Phoera this morning, the letter contains your quest details, and the package your means of travel. We will discuss your reward when you return.” He nodded as a clear sign of dismissal, and Phaetyn left with Luggage hobbling along. She jumped up into her favorite tree leaving her faithful companion to rest along the roots. Taking out the letter, she pondered the strange material it was written on before opening it.

Lord Neverember  
My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I run a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was an infiltrator last year who endangered my students and staff, and I would like to request protection from one of your trusted heroes. In the box is what is called a portkey. If the one who you choose touches it and says “Safety”, then he or she will be summoned to my office. The government is trying to endanger my students this year, please send help.  
Respectfully yours, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Blinking at the sheer amount of name this man has, she jumped out of the tree next to her companion. “You ready to go on an adventure?” He hopped and tottered around excitedly, and she pulled him into a hug before opening the box. She put her finger on the watch and tightened her grip on Luggage. “Safety.” With a strong pull on her stomach, everything swirled then went dark.

When she landed, she was shocked back into consciousness, and released Luggage to get into a fighting stance, axe in one hand and dagger in the other. “Where am I? Which one of you is Dumbledore?” She ignored the gasps as Luggage woke up, and sensing his master’s distress, began to growl.  
A very old man in a orange robe with stars made his way to her. “That is I, I suppose you are the one Lord Neverember sent?”  
Phaetyn nodded in acknowledgement, putting her weapons away and reaching down to sooth the upset mimic. “Yes, my name is Phaetyn Lhahuil, and this is Luggage. I am a drow elf, sent from the land of Neverwinter to aid you and your school.” She discreetly checked out her surroundings and was almost disappointed to find two adult humans who have probably never run in their lives pointing wands at her. “Who are your delightful companions?” She asked bluntly, causing them to start and put their wands away.  
“These are two professors at this school, Minerva McGonagall the transfiguration professor and Severus Snape, the potions professor. I told them of your arrival, but as we are in a war, it is never safe to let your guard down.” The old man answered, eyes twinkling up a storm. “Minerva will guide you to your rooms, since your main target to be protected is in her tower.”  
Phaetyn nodded and gestured for the woman to go first. Albus and Severus followed if only to watch Luggage go down the stairs. After the two walked a good distance and up stairs, Minerva stopped by an empty portrait. “Your room is behind this. You are to put your hand on the canvas, and say a password. When it is set, the portrait will become something related to it and your rooms will be ready.” With that, she walked away, ready to be away from the grey skinned creature.  
Phaetyn placed her hand on the canvas, and reverently whispered “Selune.” The paining formed a night scene with a bright full moon, and a field of blue flowers waving in an unfelt wind. The door swung open and she was faced with a room with black walls, silver carpets, a large canopy bed, a desk, chewable stuff for Luggage, and a dresser. Smiling at the simplistic style, she nudged Luggage toward the room, and walked over to the bed. The portrait swung shut behind her, and she changed into her fashion clothes. Looking at her companion, she relaxed on the bed and smiled wider. “This will be nice.”


End file.
